


Feathery Robe

by standfornothing1776



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gotham, M/M, Nygmobblepot, Riddlebird - Freeform, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 00:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17498366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/standfornothing1776/pseuds/standfornothing1776
Summary: 2 weeks ago, the Riddler and the Penguin were involved with the Joker, Catwoman, Bane, and Mr. Freeze to band together to get rid of Batman and run Gotham city in their own separate areas, but all of that changed when the Riddler and the Penguin left their little group to pursue this desire for themselves. Now, the pair are in their hideout and Oswald is feeling needy.





	Feathery Robe

All day Edward was slaving away at his desk trying to work out the complications of a new trap he is designing to kill the Batman for once and for all.   
“Eddie you’re not paying any attention to me, I miss you.” Oswald whines and gently pets his husband’s shoulder. “Darling you know how I am with work. Please. We can do whatever you want after I get this done.” Ed kisses his husband’s hand.   
“The trap is functioning well, Batman was sighted around the Lotus Spa but without a clue of Sanctus. I have been--” Oswald interrupts, “Day 8, 4:31 pm in a groggy, musky, cavernous riddle hole with my beloved husband who is not paying an ounce of attention to me at the moment.” Oswald says mockingly into Edward’s recording device. Ed glares at Oswald “Can’t you see that I’m busy? You should be working on mapping out the right places to attack Batman. I know how much you want to get rid of him.” With that, Ed stacks a bunch of files and papers on Oswald’s arms and motions him to get to work. “Fine, but you’ll pay for this later.”   
“I doubt that dear.”  
2 weeks ago, the Riddler and the Penguin were involved with the Joker, Catwoman, Bane, and Mr. Freeze to band together to get rid of Batman and run Gotham city in their own separate areas, but all of that changed when the Riddler and the Penguin left their little group to pursue this desire for themselves. They wanted to be the Kings of Gotham and nobody else could touch them. After the rest of the group discovered this, they were out for Riddler and Penguin’s blood. Thirsty to get their hands on those “greedy deceitful bastards.”   
Now, the pair are in the Riddler’s old hideout to plan their next attack.   
It doesn’t help that the couple hasn’t been intimate in almost two weeks and that certainly took a toll on poor Oswald.   
“Ed! What’s in all of these cabinets near our bed?” Oswald did not want to focus on anything that has to do with work. No reply. Typical. “I guess I’ll have to find out for myself” Oswald thought to himself. Limping over to their not as luxurious or big bed as the one they have at home, he opens the rusty and dented metal drawer. Something feathery begins to appear in Oswald’s view, and he opens the drawer further. Oswald’s curiosity develops into a devious grin. “That kinky romantic.”   
“Hahah! Yes! Ureka! Ossie! Ossie! I did it! I finished my Bat-Trap, would you like to see?” Ed’s face is covered in pure evil joy. Oswald limps over to his husband and smiles, “Of course I would like to see. My genius.” With that praise, Ed bends down to give his husband a quick kiss. That small kiss ignited Oswald’s craving for Edward again. He will get him in bed tonight no matter what.   
“I designed and created a Polarized Death Chamber Puzzle! This torture booth right here is installed with Polarized glass. What I think is amazing about this trap is that in order to receive the next clue for where to find us, is to step into the chamber and look through the Polarized glass at the TV while the chamber heats up to 468 degrees Fahrenheit!” Ed’s crazed and excited look brings endearment to Oswald’s face. He adores anything that makes his man happy. “Honey that’s incredible! Just make sure it’s rigged so he can’t find us too quickly or even for that sake at all. I want to be at home relaxing with you.” Oswald sighs with a longing look in his eyes. Sure it was okay being all alone with his betrothed in a depressing underground hideout, but he missed the luxury of his estate. “Yes! As Batman enters, the cage will shut and the heat will start. Batman will have to Rotate the Wheel to see what’s written on the on the TV and as he opens the Door, the safes open and the ultrasonic device comes down.” Ed is too focused on his own accomplishment to realize how much his husband wanted his undivided loving attention.   
Now Oswald’s thoughts were getting increasingly more dirty. He began to think about his husband disrobing him and pouding deeply into him in the torture chamber. The combination of death and danger looming over them but knowing that his husband will never hurt him is a big turn on for Oswald. “Eddie why don’t you go to your workstation again for a few minutes. I have a surprise for you.” Oswald says. “Ooo a surprise! Okay.” Edward smiles and obliged.   
Oswald hobbles up the cold metal stairs to their somewhat bedroom to change into that feathery, fluffy, shear, and sexy dark purple robe Edward bought and kept to surprise Oswald with a gift for both of them to enjoy. Ossie slipped on the eccentric and pretty robe and admired himself and began his “revenge” plan.   
“Darling! Are you ready for your surprise?” Oswald said in a sing-song voice. “I indeed am ready to see what you have in store for me my love.” Ed’s chair not facing him.   
“Ahem” Oswald said obviously annoyed. Ed finally turned his chair and audibly gasped.   
“Ossie you look… oh my… you are stunning.” Edward stumbling over his words and becoming red in the face.   
“I did all the work you told me to do, plus I made some design changes to my weaponized umbrellas.” Oswald saunters down the stairs swaying his perfectly curved hips for his husband’s mouth to water at the sight of his gorgeous husband. “Oh Eddie I’ve been waiting so patiently for you, but you haven't been fulfilling your duties as a husband. I have been vying for your attention over your work, but you chose work over me. That doesn't seem right.” Oswald says darkly while smiling, “Now how shall we make you remember for you to never ignore me again?”   
“Oh Ossie I'm so so sorry I wasn't paying attention to you. Please Oswald…. ugh oh dear. My darling, my beautiful bird, you are going to destroy me.” Edward was drooling at the sight of his man flaunting his sexy plump body in front of him. “Honey, ugh I hate when you tease. I need you now.” Edward growled and bit his lip fondling his package and unbuttoning his pants to relieve his built up sexual frustration. “Oh Eddie. I told you you’ll pay for not paying attention to me.” Oswald turned around and bent down making sure to accentuate his incredible ass. He peeked his head around to look at Ed’s face and smacked his ass while whining a little. Ed was completely frozen in pure desire on his work chair. “Oh no! I dropped a sheet of paperwork.” Oswald winked and walked over to his man. He boldly sat on his husband’s lap and cupped his face. “Eddie. My sweet sweet husband. Have you learned your lesson yet?” Oswald wickedly smiled. Ed nodded furiously. “I promise to NEVER let my work get the best of me. You are my one and only Ossie. I will do everything for you.” Oswald immediately kissed the Riddler with all his might. Ed groaned into his mouth grinding his erection into his beloved’s perfectly shaped ass. Oswald gasped and gripped onto Ed’s shoulder for support “Ah Ed! Let’s continue this on our bed.” “Mmmm good plan.” Ed gave his husband one last kiss until he allowed Oswald to stand up and they hurriedly climbed the metal grate steps to their bed.   
Once they reached their bed, Oswald pushed Edward on the bed. Ed sitting at the edge of the bed beganto shed Oswald’s robe and replace kisses on his body where the robe touched his skin. Oswald threaded his hands into Edward’s soft hair and began to breathe heavily. “Mmm Oswald you are breathtaking in this robe. I love it on you.” Ed murmured as he kissed all over Oswald’s chest. Edward pulled his husband into him and rolled him onto his back. Edward looming over Oswald, hungry. Getting lost in the gaze, Oswald’s eyes filled with love and pleasure and Ed’s eyes are so dark they’re almost black, Oswald can’t help but get lost in them. Their noses rubbing, foreheads touching, hands holding. “I love you so much.” Edward says staring at his precious husband. “I love you so much Edward. You have my whole heart and I am all yours.” Oswald smiled with so much love on his face. Edward’s hunger grows and he begins to devour…  
“Ah yes Eddie!!” Oswald screamed as he bit into his pillow. Edward thrust into Oswald with full force and grabbed his hips and pulled Oswald even closer than before. Both a panting mess as they hungrily kissed. Oswald bit his husband’s succulent lower lip and tugged at it. Ed groaned and raked his hand through his little bird’s dark hair. “Oh Ossie you look stunning. I love it when you--” Ed thrusts hard into his dirty greedy little bird “you like that baby? Oh dear I love it when you lose control and moan wildly. All for me.” Ed’s lips interlock with his husband’s red swollen ones. Oswald pants and tightens his legs around his husband’s waist. He starts to whimper. “Mm honey yes yes! I’m all yours. I’m such a greedy boy I need you all to myself.” Oswald’s face flushed with lust and passion his eyes only for his man.   
Oswald now on his back, those gorgeous legs wrapped around Ed’s hips as he pounded him into the mattress sent Edward into ecstasy.   
Oswald straddling his husband's lap, Ed’s big hands encircling Ossie’s thick waist and bouncing him on his cock. Oswald cumming untouched, crying out Edward’s name as his cock pumped up into him. Edward pulled out of his beautiful husband, his climax spilling out of Oswald’s abused hole. The Riddler crawls up to meet Oswald’s face to kiss his red and shining lips.   
“Thank you my dear. You were wild and unhinged and I loved every moment of it.” Oswald pants and strokes his husband’s cheek. Edward leans into Oswald’s touch and kisses his fingers. He pays special attention to Oswald’s ring finger and kisses it over and over again. “Ossie I am so sorry I didn’t pay any attention to you these past weeks. I will never let that happen again. I love you.” Edward promises.   
“I love you too.” Oswald smiles. Edward curls up next to his beloved and they relish in the silence of their underground hideout.


End file.
